Smile
by Ally R. Swan
Summary: Roland loses his first tooth and Regina tells Robin a little secret. Outlaw Queen. One-Shot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon A Time or any of its characters. If I did Robin never would have died. Everything belongs to ABC.**

* * *

Regina's POV

I made another fireball in my hand and then threw it towards the firewood. I curled back up into Robin's arms and watched as the flames crackled and continued burning the wood. I felt the heat from the fire and the warmth, just from having some alone time with Robin. Every so often, I'd take my eyes off the calming picture of watching the fire burn and look up at him. I had never felt so happy and at peace being in his arms; being with him; my person. It had been a busy last couple of weeks for us and this was the first time in a while we had any time alone. This was the first moment we've had to do anything like this between getting Roland enrolled in kindergarten and Henry starting high school. It had been an interesting few weeks, making sure the boys were taken care. Tonight, Henry was staying with Emma and Roland was working on some assignments in his bedroom, giving Robin and I some alone time to just be with each other; this was definitely worth the wait; and we definitely needed this.

"We need to make time for things like this more." I eventually said as I laid my head against his chest and looked up at him. He looked down at me and smiled.

"That can be arranged." Robin replied as he placed a kiss on my lips and then my forehead.

"Daddy!" We sat up at hearing Roland's voice and the sound of coming down the stairs.

"Easier said than done." I pointed out.

"Daddy!" Roland called again.

"Yes, Roland? We're down here!" Robin called and the six year old ran over to us.

"Daddy, it's still wiggling but it won't come out." Roland said pointing to one of his incisors. A few weeks ago is when he noticed his first loose tooth. We had explained to him that it was natural for teeth to fall out and that it would when it was ready. It has been a few weeks and it still hasn't; I thought it would have by now. It seemed Roland was impatient.

I sat up, allowing Robin to move in closer to Roland and take a look as Roland showed him how much it was moving.

"It will fall out when it's ready." I spoke up, reminding him what Robin had explained to him before.

"Does it hurt?" Robin asked and Roland nodded at first, but then shook his head. "Well which is it?" He asked, chuckling slightly.

"Sometimes when I eat it feels weird, but it doesn't really hurt." Roland shrugged.

"Okay then if it doesn't come out soon then Regina and I can take you to the dentist and have him help it come out, alright?"

I tensed up, for a moment, at hearing that. But I made my body relax quickly and then forced a smile in Roland's direction so he wouldn't catch on. I didn't want either of them to catch on to my discomfort.

"Okay!" Roland ran back upstairs.

I stood up when I noticed Robin looking at me in a way then told me he hadn't missed the discomfort a moment ago. Hopefully I could avoid the question and answer. "I need a drink. Want one?" I stated and then went into the kitchen before I could even see what his answer was. I put a glass on the table and made a cocktail. Before drinking it, I got a bottle of olives out of the fridge and then threw a single olive into the glass. I swallowed the drink as Robin walked into the kitchen. I could tell already that he wanted to talk.

"Regina," Robin said and I avoided his gaze as I turned around and grabbed the same bottle of vodka to fill my glass.

"Did you want one?" I ask, looking up for a moment, maybe half a second.

"Regina," He repeated.

"I don't think I have any of those onions for the drinks, though." I cut off, avoiding the upcoming question I knew he was trying to ask.

"Regina," He repeated again, this time, taking my hand and making sure to look me in the eye. I couldn't avoid it that time. I looked briefly down at the floor and then back to his eyes. "Are you alright?"

I kept my eyes on him for a moment, not able to speak. I turned away slightly and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said as I grabbed my drink.

"You're not fine." Robin clearly could tell I wasn't. He took the drink from my hand as I attempted to take another sip and then put it down on the counter. "Now, tell me what that was. I noticed—something's wrong. What is it?"

I should have known better that it's almost impossible to lie to him. He knew me too well to believe I was completely fine when obviously I was not.

"I don't want to talk about it." I told him.

"Clearly, seeing as you're avoiding the question, but I want to know." Robin followed me as I walked over to the sink and stared out the window.

"I don't want you to know." I replied.

"Well I do." Robin insisted as he placed his hand on my shoulder and pulled me towards him, so I was looking at him again. "Now tell me, what's wrong?"

"It's silly, really."

"Well I can handle silly."

"It's stupid."

"Not if it's bothering you."

I did not want to tell him, even with how sweet I am sure he will be about this, but that didn't change how I would rather not talk about it. And it really wasn't important.

"It really doesn't matter—"

"Regina please." Robin looked me in the eye and I could see the serenity and how he just wanted to help. Though, there wasn't anything he could do to help. I really didn't see why he was so insistent on knowing what that was all about. It wasn't important, or at least, I was trying to make it not seem important in an attempt to get him to forget about it. I felt too ashamed; I really didn't want to have to say it out loud, but he was giving me no choice.

"I don't like _dentists_." I admitted. I actually managed to say it out loud. I looked away, in a way, I was afraid of seeing his reaction to what I had said. "I told you it was stupid." I tried to walk away, but Robin stopped me. He pulled me back and instead of saying anything, he kissed me. I let himself melt into his kiss. "Not the reaction I was expecting." I couldn't help but smile; his kiss always manages to do that.

"I wanted to see you smile." Robin said. "It's one of my favorite things about you."

I smiled again. I leaned in and kissed him; returning the favor.

Robin moved behind me and then wrapped his arms around me. I shut my eyes briefly and relaxed into his touch. "Why did you think you couldn't tell me?"

"Don't take it as I didn't trust you." I told him. "But it's not exactly a great conversation starter." It wasn't a need-to-know topic, so I didn't think him knowing about this mattered.

"I mean, surely no one likes them."

"Let's just say I like them as much as the Enchanted Forest used to like me." I figured that comparison should give him the picture. "We definitely didn't have what Storybrooke has in terms of dental care back then."

"You wouldn't have to come if I had to take Roland." Robin told me. I knew I really wasn't required to go. But a part of me would feel awful if I didn't, especially if Roland would want me to. And I could manage it. But of course, who knows if he would even want me to.

"It wouldn't be an issue. I always took Henry and I'm usually good about hiding my discomfort. That was just _unexpected_."

"I am sure he knows." Robin seemed sure about that and though I doubted it, or at least hoped he was wrong, he probably was right. Like how a mother always knows, a son always knows.

"Well I'd like to continue believing that he doesn't know."

Robin chuckled slightly, "Would it be so bad if he knew?"

"No, but I'd rather Henry and Roland just not figure it out." I didn't want to have to find a way to explain. It wouldn't be very hard with Henry, but Roland was very young and I did not want to pass on my discomfort to him.

"Well I'm glad I know." Robin said as placed his thumb against my jawline and then kissed me.

"And why is that?" I asked as I took a breath and then kissed him.

"Well now if you ever have to go, I can make sure you're okay." He answered before kissing me. I let him kiss me longer that time. Though that was nice, I hope he doesn't ever have the opportunity.

Then Roland came into the kitchen. "I got it out!"

I grabbed a towel and then wrapped his tooth up in it while Robin helped Roland clean out his mouth. There wasn't too much bleeding.

"Well I won't have to take him now." Robin says, looking at me. I grinned slightly; surely he knew I was relieved. "At least not right now."

"Will I have to go?" Roland asks.

"In a few months, yes." Robin answered.

Roland turned to me, "When I have to go, will you come too, mama?" I looked at him and smiled, crouching down his level. _He just called me 'mama'_; how could I ever refuse now?

"Of course I will."

Roland smiled, showing off the gap in his teeth before hugging me. I wrapped my arms around Roland as Robin put hand on my shoulder and I leaned against him. I couldn't feel anything but happiness right now. I just adored my family and now being Roland's '_mama'_, it truly felt they were my true family.

* * *

**A/N: This came out from a few various OQ prompts. Specifically 2, 8, 31, 75, 114 (Roland first lost tooth, first time Roland calls Regina 'mama', quiet times by the fireplace, Regina's unusual fear, and "I just want to see you smile") Anyways, I had to write my OTP. I wish Robin never died. This is a one-shot, but I know there could be a possibility for more potentially depending on the feedback I get. **

**Please don't forget to review.**


End file.
